


Hold On

by Ally_Rose



Series: During the Battle, and After [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_Rose/pseuds/Ally_Rose
Summary: The Russian's decided Steve's answers weren't good enough and he needed extra motivation. So they brought in Robin.





	Hold On

“This is not working,” the Russian said as he walked away. Steve hoped for a moment that he was giving up; that maybe he finally realized this boy in front of him in a freaking sailor suit really did work for Scoops Ahoy. The man said something in Russian and two other guards walked out of the room.

Steve used this moment to take stock of his injuries. His teeth all seemed to be in place, which was a miracle considering how many times he had been hit in the head. His entire face felt sore and swollen though his eye was the worst. He wondered if it might actually fall out.

He looked up as the door opened, and his heart dropped. Robin was being forced into the room by the Russians. Three of them, because she was not going anywhere without putting up a fight. Unfortunately, she had no true fighting experience and one well placed punch knocked her on the ground. Robin and Steve both cried out as she fell.

“Please!” Steve shouted as they carried her over to a chair and started tying her to it. “C’mon! Please, I’ve told you everything! We work for Scoops Ahoy! Our managers’ name is Tom! He runs like, half the food court and is gonna be really pissed when his employees don’t show up to scoop ice cream and make milkshakes.”

“Plus,” Robin added, “he’ll be super angry that you got blood on our uniforms. You gonna dry clean them for us?” That comment earned her another hard punch.

“Hey Robin, you can’t defend yourself right now so maybe don’t piss off the man who has no problem using us as pinatas!”

“Pinatas dude? That’s unoriginal even for you.” 

“Forgive me,” he said dryly. “I think part of my brain is on the bottom of that man’s shoe.”

Robin looked at Steve properly for the first time since entering the room and gasped at how bad he looked. She grew quiet as the man walked over to stand in front of the pair whose chairs and been placed next to each other.

He said to Robin, “This one is not giving us the information we want. Seems he must have no sense of self preservation. Maybe though, maybe he’ll want to protect you, hm?”

They turned to look at each other and noticed the barely masked fear in the others’ eyes. The man stood directly in front of Robin, but faced Steve as he once again asked, “Who do you work for?”

“I swear, we work for Scoops Ahoy, no one else! Please don’t hurt her!”

Robin was about to make a quip about how she didn’t need his protection but was prevented by a fist making contact with her cheek. Her vision blacked out for a moment and she wondered if she and Steve would soon have matching black eyes. The interrogation continued, and Robin hoped her skull was as thick as this man’s seemed to be. No answers would get through to him, and every response they gave earned them another punch or slap.

After a while they were both trying to will themselves to stay conscious. Steve glanced over at Robin, horrified by what he saw. There was so much blood, and bruises were already starting to form. He noticed tears silently fall down and mix with the red blood. Even with the straps holding their arms down, he was able to slide his hand over just a bit, just enough so that their fingers were touching. His goal was to comfort her, but he knew he needed that physical contact just as much.

They were left alone for a few minutes and used that time to catch their breath. When the man came back, he had a new friend. “I thought you might need to see a doctor,” he said. “He’ll give you a little medicine. Something to take away the pain. And hopefully encourage you to tell us the truth.” Before they could protest, they were both injected with a blue serum, and the world went dark.

When they came to, they had a feeling that something was wrong, but it was quickly overpowered by an inexplicable feeling of weightlessness. There was a pleasant buzzing sensation in their heads and bodies. When the questioning picked back up, they couldn’t help but tell the truth; and to tell maybe more than they should. Steve knew he shouldn’t say Dustin’s full name but couldn’t keep it from spilling out of his mouth.

It was only a moment later when Dustin entered the room, weapons ready, to rescue them. Steve started to wonder if he had gained the ability to summon people by just saying their name. He was about to explain to Robin that the serum gave them magic powers, but Dustin and Erica were pulling them out of the room and the thought vanished. 

The next hour or so was a blur. Robin and Steve found themselves in the elevator, then in the movie theater, but couldn’t exactly remember how they got from place to place. It wasn’t until they found themselves on the bathroom floor after puking that things started to become clearer.

After an intense heart to heart and an even more intense battle with an evil creature, everyone was regrouping in the mall parking lot. Robin sat in the back of an ambulance and watched as people all around her reunited and comforted each other. She watched as Steve went over to talk to Nancy and Jonathan and was impressed that he was still able to walk.

Finally, he joined her on the bench inside the rig and they both sat in silence for a few minutes. Robin didn’t realize she was shaking until Steve wrapped her in his arms and in his blanket. “It’s okay Robin,” he whispered. “You’re okay. It’s over now. We’re safe.” And so, they held onto each other until they started to believe those words were true.


End file.
